Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems can be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as “data centers,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf, or for the benefit of, the general public.
Service providers or content creators (such as businesses, artists, media distribution services, etc.) can employ interconnected computing devices (e.g., within data centers) to deliver content to users or clients. In some instances, these computing devices may support traditional content distribution systems, such as by creating, modifying, or distributing streaming television or radio content. In other instances, these computing devices may serve to replicate or replace prior content distribution systems. For example, data centers can provide network-based streaming audio or video content in a manner similar to traditional television or radio networks. This content is sometimes referred to as “internet television” or “internet radio,” respectively. The content provided by these distribution systems (e.g., both traditional and computing network-based) may be pre-recorded, or live. Often, where computing devices are used to facilitate either traditional or network-based distribution systems, specialized software is used to replace or replicate functionality of dedicated hardware devices. For example, software applications may be used to encode and package a data stream containing live video content, thus reducing or eliminating the need for dedicated hardware to perform these functions. Because of the flexibility of software-based solutions, a single computing device may be utilized to generate content for both traditional and network-based generation systems.